


Still Into You

by Nabongshi1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Park Jinyoung (GOT7) is here too lol, mostly angst, slight smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabongshi1/pseuds/Nabongshi1
Summary: Nayeon comes home.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the chance to write again after soo many months! Enjoyed writing this one hehe :>
> 
> -Sorry in advance if there's any grammatical errors!
> 
> Song Recommendations:  
> >Chicken by Your Neighbors  
> >Honey by Coastal Club  
> >Stream ICSM and CFM

Living an unbound life at the age of 25 has always been the goal for Nayeon. Fortunately here she is now, all snuggled up at her own hard-earned apartment with just another girl to satisfy her pleasure. It has been a tiring week for Nayeon since she got multiple projects from the companies she works for. Being a freelance photographer in the media industry is such a luxury to be in considering that she abandoned everything behind in Korea. She needed last night’s ecstasy even if it was just pure lust and solely for fulfilling their own carnal desires. 

“You’re awake?” a groggy voice disrupted Nayeon’s deep thoughts about her current lifestyle. 

Nayeon hummed as she gently rubs her thumb on the bare shoulder of the girl cuddling her. “Don’t you have work today, Jennie?” 

“Ah shit” Jennie fished for her phone underneath the sheets. Honestly speaking, she didn’t know where she tossed it when things got heated last night. Soon enough, Nayeon pointed at the counter table where her phone lies. “5 missed calls from my manager. Oops” she giggled before slapping Nayeon’s arm. “Why didn’t you wake me up?! I have a flight to Japan today!” 

Before the second hit landed on her arm, Nayeon caught it. “Easy tiger, I literally just woke up” she pulled Jennie to a peck “Now hurry, Jisoo’s going to kill you” 

Jennie hurriedly puts her clothes on while Nayeon went on with her morning routine. The younger girl stops at the front of Nayeon’s door before leaving “I’m looking forward to our next” she says

Nayeon blew on her newly brewed coffee “Hmm… We’ll see. I’ll give you a call” Jennie smiled at that as her figure disappeared out the door. 

Nayeon didn’t mean it. This is her life after all. Sleeping with countless girls if she feels like it, feeling restless from her on demand job and most of the time is alone at the end of the day- relationship speaking. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect but it was for her. She doesn’t recall any single regret from the day she left Seoul without saying any other word to her family or her friends. Her father was a dick anyway and her mother died long ago, specifically when she gave birth to her. It was enough for Nayeon to leave when her father decided to make her the heiress of their family business since he thought that her chosen career won’t make enough money for a living. Nayeon obviously gave him a firm no and is now here at New York to prove to him that she can live off on her own. That was back then when she was about to enroll in a college university, with her chosen course: photography, of course. With her rash decision, she never stepped into college nor gotten a proper education about photography but here she is, striving with everything she knows as she learns more along the way.

“You’re late,” Jeongyeon said as soon as she saw the shadow of Nayeon walk in the studio.

“Good afternoon to you too, Jeong” Nayeon snickered “Sorry… things got rough last night” she shoot both of her eyebrows briefly 

“Disgusting. The models are waiting for you in their dressing rooms. I’ll inform them” 

“Are they hot?” 

“What the hell? One of them is my sister!” 

“So?”

“NAYEON!”

Jeongyeon is Nayeon’s best friend here in New York. They both came from Korea but the only difference is that Jeongyeon is actually supported by her family (that Nayeon has become a part of since the two were inseparable work-wise and shenanigans-wise). Jeongyeon acts like her manager from time to time since she’s the one who always gives Nayeon these photoshoot gigs because of how well her sources are in this particular industry. Nayeon owes her life to that girl. Though, Jeongyeon is actually a restaurant owner, an actress, a singer and a model. Talk about being successful; Jeongyeon is the only thing that comes to Nayeon’s mind. 

“Nice nice” *camera clicks* “keep going” *camera clicks* “Lean your neck a bit more… yes! That’s it” *camera clicks*

“Nayeon…”

“Not now, Jeong” she said without losing her focus on the model in front of her

“Nayeon…” 

“Let me just finish-”

“Nayeon.” Jeongyeon held the camera to stop Nayeon from taking pictures. “You have to talk to this man” 

Nayeon’s brows furrowed.

  
  


-

  
  


“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, of course why won’t I be?” Nayeon replied nonchalantly, chugging her shot of vodka down

“Well, you just got the news of your late father so...” Jeongyeon pushed the bottle of vodka away from Nayeon. They’re currently at Jeongyeon’s flat, late at night, drinking after the devastating news. 

“It’s fine. I’m sure he already forgot who I am anyway. It’s been like what? 7? 8 years?”

“Nabong…”

“I’m alright, Jeong, really.” 

“Well at least let me go with you to Seoul?” 

Before Nayeon can even answer, a phone rang. It was Jeongyeon’s.

“Speak” Jeongyeon commanded when she put it on speakers. It’s a hobby. Nayeon’s the only one to hear anyway and they don’t keep secrets to each other. 

_ “Jeongyeon-ssi, I’m just calling to remind you about your meeting with Director Kang at 8am tomorrow, your lunch reservation with Son Chaeyoung PD-Nim, and your business deal with Tzuyu-ssi”  _ It was Jeongyeon’s secretary.

Jeongyeon rubbed her forehead frustratedly. Nayeon needs her right now and yet she can’t get some time off from her busy life. “Sana-ssi, is it possible for you to- ah!” Jeongyeon couldn’t finish her sentence when she felt a palm swiftly hit her leg. Nayeon shakes her head in disagreement. She knows what Jeongyeon is about to say. “Sana-ssi, can you hold on for a moment” the younger girl covered her phone to not let her secretary hear. 

“No. I said I’m fine. Stay here. You have a lot of business to attend to”

“But who’ll be with you?!” 

“Jeong, I said it’s okay. Don’t let my mere family issue hinder your career. I promise it’s fine. Pinky swear” Nayeon drew her pinky finger for Jeongyeon to intertwine hers. She obliged but not before she gave her a sad sigh.

“Okay, Sana-ssi, thanks for reminding me. I’ll see you tomorrow” Jeongyeon hangs up. 

“So have you fucked her yet?”

“Wha-?” Jeongyeon was quick to give Nayeon a horrendous look like she was accused of a crime. 

“Your secretary?” Nayeon raised one brow. “Okay Sana-ssi I’ll see you tomorrow” she mocks her best friend. “Then we can fuck in the break room or in my office in between meetings”

Jeongyeon grew flustered and the only rational thing to do for her was to throw Nayeon the nearest thing she could find. It was the peanuts on their table. 

“Yah! Stop!” 

  
  


-

  
  


Nayeon was never a fan of long flights, considering that she just arrived in Korea after 14 hours of uncomfortable sitting and half of the time, the man next to her was snoring mad. What a way to welcome her back to her hometown. She eventually hailed a cab and went straight to her father’s mourning party (?). Nayeon doesn’t even know what to call it. It’s their family tradition to gather in one place after bidding their farewells to the deceased loved one. 

As usual, she was late to attend the funeral. The burial happened an hour ago and she’s well aware, that’s why she’s right here boring holes with how deep she’s staring at the house where she grew up in. The nostalgic feeling of seeing her house from across the street is somehow unexplainable. There’s a mix of worry and excitement. But who is she kidding, what’s there to even be excited about?

She inhaled deeply before knocking 3 times. 

“Oh”

“Hi” Nayeon replied to the familiar figure who opened the door. It was one of her childhood best friends.

“Nayeon,” He exclaimed rather surprised, like he didn’t expect her to come home after all these years. 

“In the flesh” she gave him a modest smile. 

They shared an awfully awkward hug that Nayeon immediately regrets initiating. 

“You came home” he said

“Well, you informed me that my father died so…” 

Her best friend just blinked once. Twice. 

A beat.

“H-how did he die?” Nayeon asked with a low voice

“Heart attack. I wasn’t even in the office when it happened. Next thing I knew he was at the hospital fighting for his life” 

“Oh… did he at least say goodbye or something…”

“Well, the night before he died, he acknowledged my work when I told him a new branch in Gangnam is in the making. Maybe it’s his own way of saying goodbye” He chuckled sadly. 

Ah. There it is. The prim and proper Park Jinyoung that Nayeon always knew. He always gets the praise from Nayeon’s father- more than her own daughter. Expectedly, Jinyoung became the heir of the family business: Blacklist. A multi-branch pub known for its exquisite dishes and affordable varieties of alcohol. As mentioned, Nayeon was supposed to take over the business if only she didn’t decide to disappear. She likes their pub but she couldn’t care less if she’s not the one running it. She believes that it’s in good hands anyway. Jinyoung’s her cousin after all. 

“C’mon let’s get you inside”

Nayeon smiled at that. 

As soon as she entered the house, all memories 8 years ago came rushing back to her like a train. She remembers playing tag inside the house and their maids would clean up after the mess they made, the way they used to make forts that occupied the whole large ass living room, and just basically messing around after school and every summer or winter break. Those days were fun. 

She looks around to see a bunch of people greeting her with a faint smile with wide eyes. Everybody was just staring at her pass by through the mourning crowd of her other relatives that she doesn’t know or remember. 

“Nayeon!” a voice from behind chirped. At least one of them is happy she’s home. 

“Jihyo!” Nayeon returned the excitement the girl offered her before falling into her arms for a warm hug.

Jihyo is the best friend of her other best friend we are yet to encounter. She’s not that close with her but the younger girl always seemed so inviting to lean on ever since they were in high school. Nayeon needed the hug.

Nayeon was already interested how Jihyo has been after all these years when Jinyoung had to butt in and offer her some coffee to at least help her hangover. Nayeon, the kind angel that she is, said yes and trailed behind her cousin to the kitchen. Perhaps it was because Jihyo and her were being obnoxiously loud despite being in a room full of mourning people. 

“I take it that you still like your coffee with cream?” Jinyoung asked in which Nayeon nodded at. 

“I’m going to hail a cab soon. I’ll just stay here for a few days at a hotel” 

“Why?”

“W-well” Nayeon tries not to choke on her own words. “There’s really no reason for me to stay here so” 

“There is.” Jinyoung halted from brewing the coffee. “Stay here. Your father will give me this house, which technically is yours too”

“Is that a reason?”

“Yes. Plus we’re here too” 

Nayeon couldn’t find any other words to say so she smiled at him once more before nodding in agreement to staying over. She let her eyes wander, scanning the kitchen that she almost burned down once when she was trying to make a lasagna and accidentally leaving the fork inside the oven. Soon after, she looked over to her side where Jinyoung was preparing her coffee. 

“Holy shit, you’re married?!” Nayeon asked once she saw the silver ring encircling the ring finger of her cousin. 

“Y-yeah,” Jinyoung said, offering the newly brewed coffee with cream. 

“Damn dude! Congrats!” Nayeon was about to hit him like the old times where she always does whenever she’s too happy, but right now isn’t like those times anymore. So she gently patted her shoulder instead before sipping on her coffee. “Since when?” she asked since Jinyoung was mumly staring at the floor.

“For awhile now. 6 months maybe” 

“You’re not sure?”

“N-no, I am!” he let out a dry laugh as he rubs his nape

“So who’s this lucky chick?” Jinyoung blinked at that, only staring Nayeon down who is leaning against the kitchen counter identical to his current position minus the coffee. “Do I know her? Oh my god it’s not Yeri is it? Your mortal enemy?” Nayeon said, earning a snort from her cousin. “Or her best friend? Wendy? Oh my god! It’s Seulgi!” 

Jinyoung can’t help but to laugh silently at Nayeon’s dramatic facade. “No, no. It’s-”

“Oh hey, Mina!” Nayeon chimed when she saw her other childhood best friend at the kitchen bringing in a tray full of used plates and mugs.

“Oh Nayeon, hi” she sheepishly said as usual. It’s not new to Nayeon how shy Mina is around her. 

“Do you happen to know who’s the unlucky chick tied to this man right here?” Nayeon snickered. “I bet it’s someone-”

“You look very- uh New York, Nayeon” Mina cut her off and wore her shy smile.  _ Man, how does it look incomplete if Mina doesn’t show her teeth when she smiles.  _

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you” Nayeon returned a warm smile, bunny teeth out. 

“Mina-yah, one of your aunties is asking for biscuits, are there more-... uh... nevermind” Jihyo retreats from the kitchen as fast as she walked in. 

“What’s up with her?” Nayeon murmured. 

Jinyoung cleared her throat “I’m making her sleep here for the meantime” he informed Mina.

“Oh. uhm okay, I’ll fix the spare room later” 

“No- it’s okay I can manage. It’s not like you’re living here too…” Nayeon trails off, the smile disappearing from her face slowly. “...you’re the wife.” She found her gaze staring at Mina’s ring finger, wearing the same silver accessory, then looked back and forth to Jinyoung and Mina, who had unreadable faces.

“Holy shit! How come no one told me? I’m your bestfriend too!” Nayeon dramatically said, quickly putting her smile back as if it didn’t leave her face in the first place.

“Well you kind of disappeared so...” Mina trails off

Believe Nayeon when she’s saying in her head on repeat that she’s actually trying to have a normal conversation with her childhood best friends without wanting to fly back to New York as soon as possible. Honestly speaking, it’s harder than she thought. 

The three go all the way back. They went through everything together and eventually grew up like siblings. Mina happened to be Nayeon’s best friend when she helped her squeeze the sachet of ketchup onto her fries before they were in primary school. Jinyoung became a part of the crew when his parents allowed him to stay in Seoul for primary school since Nayeon’s father is the one who’s providing him education and leave his parents back at their province. That’s also why Jinyoung’s loyalty to Nayeon’s father is unmeasurable. Nayeon could never. 

Nayeon awkwardly revived the small talk they were having in the kitchen after shrugging off what Mina just said. Soon enough- that felt like forever to Nayeon-, Mina went back to the living room to serve some biscuits to her aunties.

“How’s auntie and uncle? They’re still at Jeju?” Nayeon tried reviving the conversation once more. 

“Yeah”

“You must be a millionaire now. Why won’t you make them live here too” Nayeon jokes, fully knowing that Jinyoung’s parents prefer to be in Jeju Island rather than in an urban city. Jinyoung chuckled. 

“I’m not yet a millionaire, silly. Well if you combine mine and Mina’s salary we might be.” He snickered lightly “She’s working as the Marketing Manager of Blacklist.”

“And you?”

“Operations Manager”

“Soon, C.E.O?” 

“Y-yeah. Soon C.E.O” Jinyoung repeats.

Nayeon’s not dumb to not fit the puzzles correctly. Now that her father died, Jinyoung will soon be the Chief as Mina takes his place by being the Operations Manager, knowing how damn well she works with whatever job given to her. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Should I just sleep in a hotel, Mina?” Nayeon asked from the bed that was newly fixed by the younger girl. She didn’t miss how Mina froze for a second before continuing to fix the comforters at the end of the bed. 

“You can do whatever you want, Nayeon,” she said nonchalantly. “I-I’ll go get you some hangers.” Nayeon just watches her. 

“Here” Jinyoung arrived when Mina walked out of the room. “Brought you some more blankets. Just tell us if you need anything.” At the same time, Mina got back and placed the hangers inside the cabinet.

“How’s the marriage?” Nayeon blurted out to stop the couple from walking out. 

“G-good.” Jinyoung rested her arms on Mina’s waist. “We’re happy,” he said, Mina just modestly smiled. 

Nayeon while grinning, nodded.

“Good night, Nayeon,” Jinyoung said, ushering Mina out the door. 

“Good night” Nayeon was looking at Mina. 

  
  


-

  
  


“I knew I’ll find you here” 

“Well, I haven’t had the chance to see him yesterday so yeah” Nayeon replied as soon as she was aware that Mina was beside her, also looking down at the grave of her father.

There was a comfortable silence. “The will reading is over,” Mina casually said. “Jinyoung was looking for you”

“And you?” 

“I won’t be here if I wasn’t” 

Nayeon chuckled once. “I won’t be in the will anyway. Why bother,” It made Mina quiet. “Am I right?” She faces the younger girl.

Mina glanced at her side before nodding mumly. 

“C’mon. Let’s go home” Nayeon said as she placed her right hand on Mina’s waist to usher the girl to walk. Mina doesn’t say another word and complies.  _ Home?  _ She thought.

  
  


They’re now walking side by side at a street walk. Just like the old times whenever school’s over but without Jinyoung and their stopovers at any random stall they encounter. 

“You’re awfully quiet. What’s on your mind?” Mina breaks the silence engulfing them. 

“Nothing.” Nayeon said, catching a glimpse at her side as she sees Mina staring at her expectantly. 

“You look like you want to ask me something, spill it.” 

“Oh I don’t know like it isn’t the most obvious question in the world” Nayeon sarcastically said, not tearing her gaze off of Mina.

Mina curiously frowned “What is it?” 

“Why’d you marry Jinyoung?”

_ Oh. _

“I mean out of all people why him? He’s a loser you know that” Nayeon joked in hopes of lightening the sudden change of mood. 

Mina sheepishly smiled. “He’s nice and responsible” 

“Hmm. My memory says otherwise though” 

“What?” Mina shot her another look.

“Oh nothing nothing” 

Mina gently pushed her shoulder. “What is it?” She smiled. There it is. The gummy smile Nayeon longed to see. 

Nayeon laughed briefly. “Truth or Dare. 3rd year High School. I think it was Jackson’s party” 

Mina tilted her head in confusion. How does Nayeon remember something that happened so long ago?

“You chose truth, the question was asked and you answered that you’ll never marry Jinyoung” Nayeon smugly smiled. 

“Are you sure? Maybe I was buzzed?” 

“Nahhh, you didn’t drink until 4th year” 

Nayeon mentally thanks her good memory.

Mina gave up and laughed at her younger self. “Things change, Nayeon,” she said in between.

“Yeah, clearly” Nayeon raised her eyebrows briefly while smiling. “Almost everything has” that part she murmured. 

Mina hit her shoulder again, laughing with her hands covering her mouth. It wasn’t gentle this time. Nayeon was certain that she missed it. 

“Oh wow look” Nayeon pointed at the bush beside them. She halted walking completely. 

“What?”

“Look!!” Nayeon signalled Mina to look closer at the bush. 

“Nayeon it’s just a flowe-'' Mina was pushed into the bush. “YA!” 

Nayeon laughed hysterically at the younger girl trying to shrug off twigs from her coat, sitting on the pavement. It was an inside joke they always did when they were young. When Mina stood up to compose herself, Nayeon didn’t hesitate to run as fast as possible. Mina, glared at her as she chased after the older girl. “Come back here!”

_ If there’s one thing that didn’t change, it’s you, Nayeon.  _

  
  


-

  
  


2nd evening in Korea. 

The trio just ate dinner. Jinyoung is now washing up before going to bed since he has a big day ahead of him tomorrow. It’s the day before officially taking over the C.E.O. position so he wanted to throw a party at their house- well, that is if you still consider it a house if it’s equally as big as a mansion, specifically in their garden or backyard, whatever they call it. 

“Yeah, I’ll go back the day after tomorrow” 

_ “You should hurry though, I’m running out of reasons to your clients” _ Jeongyeon said from the screen.

Nayeon rolls her eyes playfully. “You can just say I’ll do their next project to not keep them waiting”

_ “What?! No! This is big, dummy. It’s IU we’re talking about!”  _

Nayeon huffed before pouting. Honestly, she didn’t want to leave anytime soon but she can’t stay longer to not cause any more trouble that might happen as she attaches herself back to her long time best friends. It would be harder to leave if her attachment goes beyond what she’s offering. 

_ “Also, she’s hot. Your type to be exact” _

“I’m packing my bags now!” Nayeon quipped, making the both of them burst into laughter. 

Jeongyeon cleared her throat after their brief exchange. 

_ “I-uh I have to go. You have company” _ she snickered before ending the call.

“You can talk to me, you know that right? You don’t have to sneak around like that” Nayeon nonchalantly said. 

Nayeon threw half of her body from the couch to look back at Mina who’s now suddenly interested at the vase on the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Nayeon asked

“Huh? Cleaning” Mina swiftly replied. Too fast. 

“Hmm. So do you want me to just pretend that I didn’t see your head poking in the frame of my video a minute ago?” 

“I- what I wasn’t…” Mina tried. 

“Suuuure” Nayeon remarked before averting her gaze back to her laptop. “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“M-me?” 

“No, I was talking to someone else” 

“Oh”

“Of course you, you dummy. C’mon I’m rewatching my favorite movie” Nayeon glanced back at Mina before patting the seat next to her playfully.

The night went on as they watched Nayeon’s favorite movie. Just like old times. And if it wasn’t more painful to remember, Nayeon found an extra weight on her when Mina fell asleep on her shoulders. Just like old times. It’s funny how most of their movie marathons end up with Mina sleeping in the middle of the film, leaning on Nayeon every time. It’s like she’s accustomed to sleep on the older girl whenever they’re next to each other. Nayeon, on the other hand, was sure that she wasn’t nowhere near sleepy but she let her slumber take over anyway when she smelled the hint of jasmine perfume and watermelon shampoo of the girl beside her.  _ Just like old times.  _

  
  


As the morning came, birds chirping from outside, Nayeon woke up alone on the couch. 

  
  


-

  
  


To say that the night is boring was an understatement. Except for the free alcohol that somehow lifted her spirit to get through the night, Nayeon is just there watching every businessman that may or may not be an employee of Blacklist, cheerfully talking to each other. Among the crowd, she spots her cousin shaking hands with whoever that is and Jinyoung looks… Well, boring too. Maybe Nayeon just got used to how everything about his overall look is just perfectly detailed, complementing his newly shaved facial hair, not one crease can be found on his suit and his slicked 4/6 parted hairstyle. A top-notch appearance for girls who are looking for their dream guy. In this context, maybe Mina is one of those girls. 

Mina though, looked dashing as ever. Nayeon already saw her in a dress a couple of times but tonight’s just different. She’s wearing an off-shoulder light blue floral dress matched with beige heels. An actual figure to die for causing Nayeon to unknowingly stare at her the whole time. She’s currently standing beside Jinyoung quietly, maybe waiting for the right time to excuse herself as she seems to not be interested in whatever they’re talking about. 

Nayeon didn’t miss the way Mina let her eyes travel around the garden like she was looking for someone and eventually landed on Nayeon with a smile instantly tugging both ends of her lips. Nayeon pretended that she wasn’t staring at the gorgeous human being who just gave her a death-defying smile.

“Hey” Mina came over to her table

Nayeon immediately turned her head to her. “Hey”

“Bored?” Mina sat down beside her. The table was empty anyway. 

“I have company” Nayeon raised her glass of white wine before sipping in it. 

Mina didn’t even let Nayeon finish sipping when she tugged the back of Nayeon’s free hand “C’mon. I’ll show you something” Nayeon nearly choked but complied nonetheless. 

  
  


“Woah” 

Mina smiled, observing Nayeon’s reactions at the tree house above them.

“This brings back so many memories” Nayeon muttered “Can we go up?” 

“Oh no, we won’t fit in there anymore.” Mina chuckled once. 

Nayeon settled for peeking her head inside the tree house. It was dark but enough to make every memory of her childhood suddenly feel vivid. She hopped off the ladder to join Mina in their handmade swings, tied on the same branch their tree house was built on. 

“I always wondered why we didn't request my father to make a 3rd swing” Nayeon said, adjusting to her swing beside Mina. 

“Because at that age, you were already distant” 

Nayeon smiled. “Right” 

“Besides, we said that the 3rd person will always push the ones sitting” Mina added. 

Ever since Nayeon came back, no matter what they do to keep a conversation going, a comfortable silence always gets in between them. Nayeon let it for a while. 

“How’s the sex?” Nayeon asked.

Mina turned her head slowly towards Nayeon, looking petrified. 

Nayeon guffawed “What? Isn’t it normal for you two? You’re married for fuck’s sake” 

Mina joined in the laughter “I-It is. What’s not normal is you asking it. We’re just 2 months in, don’t make it sound like we’re an old couple” 

_ 2 months? Jinyoung said 6 months?  _ Nayeon decided to not ponder about it. 

“Hmm. Fine I won’t ask” Nayeon rolled her eyes playfully.

“How about you?”

“Hmm?” 

“You’ve been with anyone?”

Nayeon tore her gaze to look up at the night sky. “Yeah a couple. Just fooling around though, nothing serious” 

“Until now? So you have a thing with that girl?”

“What girl? Who?” Nayeon let her eyes settle on Mina, intrigued. 

“Last night” 

“Last night? I don’t recall- Oh. Oh!!” Nayeon’s now clapping and laughing at the same time. She’s practically holding her belly, trying to catch her breath. “No- no! God, no” 

Mina didn’t find it funny though. She blinked at her once. Twice. Maybe more than thrice if Nayeon was focused enough to count it. 

Nayeon had to force herself to stop laughing. “She’s a friend in New York. Well we had a thing but that was 5 years ago so- wait are you jealous?

Mina swiftly looked over to the party being held meters away from them. 

“Oh Minari, you know I can’t replace you.” Nayeon tried “...And Jinyoung. You’ll always have me” The laughter had died down now.

“Didn’t feel like it when you left us 8 years ago.” Mina murmured but Nayeon heard. She hesitated for a moment but stood up to head towards Mina’s behind. 

“And I’m sorry for that” Nayeon held Mina’s waist to push her swing slightly. “I’m reckless, you know that. What I want to do, I do.” 

Mina wasn’t responding so Nayeon took it as a sign to keep going. “I was young but it was clear to me what I don’t want to do. To stay here, even if it meant losing you.” she sighed. “...and Jinyoung” 

A beat. Nayeon at this point was afraid Mina wouldn't ever talk to her again. Maybe that’s what she needed to help her go back to New York. 

“Do you regret it?” Mina asked with a low voice. It almost sounded like she was about to cry. 

“No.” Nayeon answered firmly. “That was the best decision of my life. Besides, it resulted in me doing what makes me happy and come back to see, well… you and Jinyoung happy.” Nayeon is still holding Mina’s waist. 

Mina stopped herself from swinging by letting her heels be dragged on the grass. She grabbed Nayeon’s hand to lead her behind the tree, away from the eyes of whoever might see them from the party. She ran her free arm’s fingers against the trunk of the tree. Within seconds, she stopped and guided Nayeon’s fingers to feel the trunk. 

The moonlight helped Nayeon to clearly see what her fingers were touching. 

_ N + J + M  _

It was the carving of their initials inside a crooked heart, evident that it was a 7 year old Nayeon who did it.

Nayeon slowly smiled. “I almost forgot about this” Without meaning to, her fingers covered Jinyoung’s initial to instead see her and Mina’s only. Force of habit, she guesses. 

“It was me” 

Nayeon looked at Mina. “Hmm?”

“I called you to come home” 

Nayeon’s eyebrows furrowed “Wasn’t that Jinyoung?”

“It only sounded like him. That was Jihyo” 

“Oh”

“I wanted you to come home”

“Well, here I am” Nayeon chuckled. The atmosphere isn’t the best so she had to joke her way through things again. As usual. “That’s some nice Sherlock work, Myoui” 

Nayeon sent a letter 6 years ago to confirm that she’s doing well and to not look for her. The only information she gave them was that she was in New York. Most certainly, not expecting for Mina to be the one who calls her home. 

“It took me some time to think of reasons that are enough to make you come back. Unfortunately and fortunately, I guess, this one was enough.” Mina gave her an unreadable face. Nayeon hates it when she can’t read her.

“Why?” Nayeon had the audacity to ask. “Why do you want me back here? You should’ve just moved on”

Mina’s brows met in the middle in an instant. She took a deep breath before shoving Nayeon against the tree, pinning both her shoulders, breathing heavily as she closed their proximity.

Nayeon was obviously taken aback. Her hands naturally placed themselves on Mina’s elbows, not minding how hard she’s pressed against the tree “Mina- what are you doing?”

Mina’s nose started twitching. “You’re so stupid” she let her tears fall. “Do you know how hard it was for me when you were gone?!” 

Nayeon could only stare. 

“I had to marry our best friend! For the sake of that damn company!” Mina sobbed, knees feeling weak as she let her head fall beside Nayeon’s head. “I couldn’t say no. My father- my father… he’ll be disappointed” 

“I-I’m sorry” Nayeon managed to say

“Of course you are” Mina lifted her head and wiped her tears with one hand before placing it back to where it was. “I hate you” 

A beat. 

“Me too” Nayeon said, trying to stop the tears filling up on the edge of her eyes. “I hate me too. I’m sorry” 

“God, you’re so stupid!” With that, Mina leaned in. Hard and rough, trying to get Nayeon to kiss her back. Soft and gentle Mina is out of the vocabulary as of the moment. Nayeon’s eyes grew wide. 

“Mina- Mina.” Nayeon held her elbows tighter to stop her “....You’re married”

Mina pulled back slightly, eyes remained close. “Please” she said in a husk in which Nayeon lost control over herself. The last bit of fibre she was holding onto broke. 

Nayeon kissed her back. 

All teeth and tongue, desperate to taste each other’s warm breath. The taste of Mina’s cherry lip balm overpowered all of Nayeon’s senses as it made her want more. Mina’s hand cupped her nape to further deepen their exchange. Stopping now seemed like it was more sinful than to make out with your married best friend. Nayeon let her hands explore Mina’s curves before resting it on her ass, gripping it tightly, making Mina moan into the kiss, heat then started rising under her stomach. And as if Mina can read her mind, the younger girl slipped her leg in between Nayeon’s legs pushing slightly forward to her core. It was Nayeon’s turn to moan in the kiss.

  
  


“Mina?” a voice from the distance was heard. 

Mina was the first to pull away, letting Nayeon chase her lips. She was panting as she focused on the voice calling her name again. It sounded like it’s someone from the party. 

“I swear I saw her here” 

“Really? Well I just go take a look inside the house. Thanks, Jihyo.” 

“C’mon” Mina said, grabbing one of Nayeon’s hands to drag her from the tree once the voices disappeared.

Nayeon let out a breathless “Mina”

It made Mina stop her tracks to look back at the girl being dragged. “They’re looking for you” Nayeon said

“I know” Mina smiled and continued to walk swiftly while still holding Nayeon’s hand. 

-

  
  


“Mina wait…” Nayeon suddenly uttered

They’re in front of a door in the opposite wing to where Nayeon was staying. It has sticker residues all over it, evident that the stickers stayed longer before removing it, failing to completely get rid of the residues. Nayeon knows this door too damn well and she’s not sure if she wants to go in.

“I-” Nayeon blurted. Unsure of what reason she’d say to convince Mina not to go in. 

Mina squeezed her hand, giving her an empathetic smile. “If you don’t want, it’s okay” 

Nayeon involuntarily stopped breathing for a moment, thinking of all the efforts Mina has done for her. All the younger girl wanted was for her to remember. The least thing she could do is to comply. 

And so she did. 

Slowly, Nayeon reached for the doorknob and twisted it. 

As expected, it revealed a room painted with blue and white, as clean as it wasn’t touched for years yet remained dustless. There are posters of boy bands that are probably disbanded right now, variation of stuffed toys resting on the bed covered with a sky blue bed sheet matching with the pillow sheets, and an incomplete set of polaroid pictures Nayeon remembers taking with her film camera back then. 

They both idly walk inside to admire the contents of the room, Mina staying behind to close the door and lean on it while Nayeon straight up goes to the polaroids. 

“They clean this room every week and leave things as it were…” Mina starts, not sure what to feel with the silence they’re in. “Just in case you come back” 

Nayeon moved on to the picture frames on the left side of her room, settling above the white desk she used to study in. 

“It was your father’s instructions” 

Nayeon briefly looked at Mina who is still leaning on the door, then back to the picture she’s looking at. Mina had enough and walked towards Nayeon to look at the photo as well. It was Nayeon’s family picture- a 4 year old Nayeon, Mina guesses, riding the shoulders of her father together with her mother at an amusement park. Beside it, it was Nayeon’s high school graduation picture with her choppy fringe that she got teased for so much, and to the further right, it was the three of them- Jinyoung, Nayeon and Mina, posing lamely for the camera. Quite a funny sight. 

“He didn’t include you in the will because he knows how much you hate depending on others” Mina said before something catches her attention. Nayeon just hummed at the thought. 

It was a picture seemingly hidden behind the trio’s picture frame. She reached out to it to pull it out, snapping Nayeon out of her reverie to turn her head to what Mina was doing. 

Nayeon chuckled albeit hesitatingly when Mina pulled out a picture of them: Nayeon stealing a kiss on Mina’s cheek that caused Mina’s face to be surprised at the exact time the photo was taken. Nayeon glanced at Mina, unsure why she’s quiet all of a sudden. She was taken aback when she saw something glisten on Mina’s flesh.

_ Mina’s crying?  _

“Hey, hey” Nayeon subtly panicked, cupping both Mina’s cheeks in an instant. “Why are you crying?” she asked

“You…” Mina sniffed a few times, letting her shoulders drop further “...liked me?” she gazed into Nayeon’s worried eyes that became like crescent moons when she heard the question.

“Took you long enough to find out” 

With that, Mina cried even harder. Nayeon panicked again for a moment before laughing softly at the girl breaking down in front of her. She reached out to hug her, guiding her head to rest on the crook of her neck, while Mina slowly encircled her arms on Nayeon’s waist. 

Minutes that felt like hours for the both of them had passed by, just taking each other’s scent all wrapped up together. Eventually, Mina calmed down. She pulled away slightly to find for the eyes she’ll never get fond of. 

“I still do” Nayeon whispered, looking back at the teary gaze of the girl in front of her. She tucked a stray hair behind Mina’s ears before resting her hand on her cheek.

To feel safe was an understatement for Mina. It’s been too long since she was held like this by Nayeon even if back then, it wasn’t as intimate as it is now.  _ This is wrong, but why does it feel so right?  _

Mina blinked a couple of times before leaning in, Nayeon met her halfway. 

Unlike the kiss that they previously shared behind the tree, this time it was slow, soft and longing, savoring each other’s taste until Mina felt Nayeon’s hands roam down at her waist, so she pulled her own arms to rest on Nayeon's shoulder. 

Throwing every unnecessary thought outside the window, Nayeon started to delicately move them both towards the bed, kiss getting deeper when Mina pulled her nape, clinging onto it like her life depended on it. Mina gasped, breaking their exchange briefly, when she felt soft sheets hit her back. Nayeon smiled before returning to their shared phase. Much to Mina’s dismay, Mina lost the lips she’s in contact with when Nayeon went down to her neck to pepper her kisses there, careful not to leave a mark but enough to make Mina moan lightly when she hit her pulse point.

“Unzip me” Mina said in a husk in Nayeon’s ear that sent shivers down her spine. 

Mina locked her arms around Nayeon to let her lift her up enough to expose her back from the sheets to unzip the astonishing dress she’s in. Panting, they stared intensely at each other as Nayeon found the zipper behind Mina. In one steady motion, Mina’s dress became loose once the zipper was undone, revealing more of her chest and a peak of her strapless bra. 

Thankfully, Nayeon was wearing a gucci viscose jersey dress that had the zipper in front, so she undid her zipper on her own revealing her petite waist and paired black victoria secret undergarment. She smirked seductively when Mina gulped at the sight before licking her lips. 

“Like what you see?” Nayeon said, returning to her previous position, bending down on top of Mina who’s propped up on her elbows. 

“Is that even a question?” Mina blurted out before kissing the plump, now swollen lips. She involuntarily let out another gasp when Nayeon abruptly pulled her dress down. They chuckled like sneaking teenagers briefly before Nayeon leaned in again. Though Mina has other plans. Mina gave her a cheeky smile when Nayeon opened her eyes to find the lips she’s chasing for. The owner is now moving back with her elbows to fully remove herself from the discarded clothing. Nayeon crawled on top of her slowly, achingly slow that Mina had to cup her cheeks to pull her in for their awaited reconnection. 

Time passed by just making out on the bed with their hands exploring each other’s curves and getting lost on their now bare breasts, Nayeon’s lungs gave out. She proceeded to go down on Mina but not without leaving searing kisses all over the flesh below her. 

“Do you want to know what really happened on that day,” Nayeon asked before pressing another kiss on Mina’s abdomen. 

“Hmm?” 

“Truth or Dare. 3rd year High School. Jackson’s party” Another kiss on Mina’s lower stomach.

At another hum, Mina also initiated to remove her underwear since Nayeon chose the worst timing to bring up another sweet memory. Nayeon, the angel that she is, helps her get rid of the useless clothing. 

“The question was who would you marry,” A kiss on Mina’s left inner thigh.

“Hmm” Mina still has her eyes closed, admittedly getting turned on by Nayeon's foreplay. 

“Do you remember what your answer was?” A kiss on her right inner thigh. 

“Hmm” 

“I said, do you remember?” Nayeon blew air on the glistening spreaded folds in front of her. 

Mina moaned. “Nayeon- I swear to god-” Mina looked down on Nayeon wearing a devilish smirk. 

“You said you’d marry me” 

Nayeon didn’t give her the chance to react when she gave her core a long wide lick that made Mina throw her head back to arch her back. 

“Fuck” Mina emitted

  
  


-

  
  
  


“God, you’re good,” Mina said, all cuddled up beside Nayeon in which the older girl just chuckled at.

Another comfortable silence engulfed them with their steady breathing while winding down at the euphoria they just shared. 

“Mina…” Nayeon called, making Mina look at her, but Nayeon had her eyes on the ceiling full of old glow in the dark plastic stars. “...Do you regret what we just did?” 

Mina furrowed her brows slightly. “What? No. I’d never” she said firmly, now worried at the quiet thoughts Nayeon must have had. 

“When…” Nayeon started once more after some time. “...did you start liking me?”

Mina was mum for a while, wanting to say ‘ever since’ but a precise answer would be best. 

“When you bought me ice cream when we were in 2nd grade”

“Ice cream? Just because of that?” 

“No. Not just because of that.” Mina smiled against the crook of Nayeon’s neck. “That was supposed to be yours but you were 50 cents short on buying another one and I had no allowance, so you gave it to me" 

Nayeon chuckled "That's gay" 

They can't help but to share a laugh at how silly Nayeon’s remark was.

"I have to go soon" Nayeon slowly uttered 

Mina let out a sad sigh, shuffling closer to the older girl as if she wasn't close enough. "Can't you stay?" 

Nayeon rubbed her thumb on Mina's bare shoulder, slightly squeezing it. "My life's in New York"

Mina propped herself with one of her elbows, one arm still draped over Nayeon to have a better view of her face. "But your home's here" 

Finally, Nayeon had the courage to tear her gaze away from the ceiling and look at the younger girl beside her. She cupped her cheek, feeling Mina lean onto her warm hand. "Yes, my home is here" A warm smile was plastered on Nayeon's face. "But it'll be too complicated if I don't go" 

Mina's pout might have just killed Nayeon instantly when she heard what Nayeon had to say. She knows their situation. She needs to let go too.

"I don't want to make it harder than it already is for my home," Nayeon continued, staring lovingly. 

Mina figured that her pout wasn't working so she gave her a genuine sad look instead before looking down, dropping her shoulders with it. Everything's too complicated. Mina just wishes for a way out. 

"Come with me" 

"What?" Mina asked, not sure if she heard it right or is just asking for some time to process the question

"Come with me to New York" Nayeon repeats. More confident than ever. Who would have the heart to turn down the offer? 

"Nayeon, I-I can't-" Mina sat up, wrapping a part of the blanket over her "my father he-" Mina felt Nayeon sat up as well.

"Hey, hey" Nayeon held both of her shoulders to calm Mina down. "I'm sorry. You don't have to. It was just a shot at the moon. I know your father will be upset, I understand."

Mina glanced at the worried girl beside her, unable to form her own words to respond. 

Amidst their situation, a notification chimed in. Mina recognized that it was hers so she reached for her phone on the counter table. 

"Shit. It's midnight" Mina said, startling Nayeon a bit. "I-I have to go. Jin- uh someone texted me that the party's almost over." She hurriedly puts on her clothes and lets Nayeon zip her dress close. "We uh- we can talk tomorrow" she hastily said walking to the door, not sparing Nayeon any glance "Good night, Nayeon"

"Good night, Mina" Nayeon responded to an already closed door, hearing Mina's hurried footsteps outside that left her an unsettling feeling inside. 

  
  


-

**12:36am**

Mina just got out of the shower and was only wearing a bathrobe, when Jinyoung appeared out of nowhere. 

“Hey”

“Hey- oh my god you scared me” Mina exclaimed, clutching her chest. 

Jinyoung chuckled slightly. “You missed the party, where were you?” 

“I- uh was studying the proposals for our branch in Gangnam” 

Jinyoung glanced around to see if anybody’s in sight at the hallway they’re in. 

“Is the faucet in our bathroom broken again?” He said closing their proximity little by little. “That’s why you’re using the guest bathroom?” 

“Y-yeah” Mina replied, stepping back to return the space in between them but her back only met the door of the bathroom.

Jinyoung moved forward further, putting his one arm on the side of Mina’s head “Do you want-”

“Jinyoung” Mina cut her off. “We’re in the hallway for god’s sake”

Jinyoung didn’t budge though. “Doesn’t that excite you? That someone can see us at any given time?” He licked his lips before leaning on the side of Mina’s head, inhaling her scent “You smell good” 

Mina could only roll her eyes. 

“The party was fun. You should’ve been there. Perhaps you can make it up to me by being the cherry on top of my night?” He proceeded to give Mina’s neck a peck so Mina, in return, craned her neck away. Her sight was replaced by a stunned Nayeon at the end of the hallway. 

Nayeon cleared her throat. Mina quickly gripped on Jinyoung’s shoulder to stop him. 

“I-uh sorry. I was just heading to my room. You can uh- ...continue” Nayeon hurriedly closed the door of her room when she stepped inside. What should she feel anyway, she doesn’t have the right to feel anything about it. 

Mina stormed off wordlessly to their room with Jinyoung trailing behind. 

“Are you crazy?!” Mina snapped

Jinyoung scoffed. “I’m sorry?”

“Did you have to- ugh you’re insane” Mina said, crossing her arms in frustration.

“Why do you care if that brat sees us?!” 

“Brat?! She’s our best friend!” 

“Maybe to you!” 

“To me?! Like she wasn't there for you every time you failed to kiss her father’s ass?!” 

“Excuse me??” 

“You heard me right, Jinyoung!” 

“Why? Are you scared to hurt her little feelings huh?! Because I have you and all she got is her lousy job in New York?!”

Mina is on fire at this point. Jinyoung’s argument is dubious, like he wants to get something across. So Mina settled with “Who the fuck do you think you are to describe her that way?!” 

Jinyoung stared her down with burning anger in his eyes. “Your husband that your best friend used to tell everything to” 

Mina was at loss for words but her eyes can’t lie that she too is raging inside. The husband card works every goddamn time and she despises it the most this time when Jinyoung implied that he knew Nayeon liked her all along. She tried to even out her breathing by closing her eyes to calm down. 

Jinyoung scoffed, knowing well that he won the argument from his point of view. “Wait ‘til your father hears about this” he whispered, enough for Mina to snap at him again. 

“What does this have to do with my father?!” Mina said after pulling Jinyoung’s arm around harshly to face her again when he turned around to leave. 

“Are you worried he’ll be disappointed more than he already is?” Jinyoung said firmly with a teasing tone, earning a deeper glare from Mina.

“God! Are you eight?! Is tattling what you do for a living?! ‘Cause fucking hell you’ve been doing it all your life!” Mina tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. “You’re the reason why Nayeon and her father got distant! Why she went to New York! Why...” 

Mina trailed off, processing her conclusions. “You’re the reason why my father got the idea of marriage to save the family business…” she started pacing around the room. “You wanted this marriage to happen...” she said, pointing a finger on Jinyoung. 

“Mina I-”

“You knew Nayeon liked me. You took advantage of your place in her family. You pushed her to go. You planned all of this, did you?” Mina asked, emotions filled with anger and betrayal.

“How- what-” Mina cut him off with a stinging slap to his face.

“You’re fucking crazy” 

Jinyoung chuckled. Caressing his burning cheeks with his hand while standing upright. “Yes. I am for you.” His eyes became dark all of a sudden. “And if you try to ruin the plan, I’ll make sure to ruin your life as well. I can start with you losing a father to call.” 

He exited the room with a slamming door, making Mina jump a little who’s currently bewildered at the new information. Jinyoung’s capable of redirecting Nayeon’s life, it’s scary for Mina what else he can do. 

  
  


-

  
  


Nayeon came down to a delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She found the couple already eating their breakfast quietly. It’s quite uncomfortable for Nayeon after hearing muffled shouting coming from their bedroom last night. She decided to not ask about it though. She has no place to do so after all.

  
  


“Slept well last night?” Jinyoung asked to Nayeon sitting down, bringing his phone down to take a sip of his coffee

“Y-yes. I did” Nayeon answered, catching Mina stealing a glimpse of her across the table. 

Jinyoung hummed. Offering the plate of bacon to Nayeon. “So when will you fly back?”

Nayeon paused for a moment to look at Mina briefly. “Uh- this week hopefully” she said reaching for the fried eggs in which Mina pushed over. “I’ll be out of your hair soon, don’t worry”

Jinyoung chuckled at that. “I’m glad. I thought you’ll ditch your life in New York to live here” He said nonchalantly. “I mean that’s just how spontaneous you are right?” 

Nayeon was caught off guard. She can see Mina glaring at how easy those words slipped out of Jinyoung’s mouth. 

“Right...” Nayeon remarked, losing her appetite at the same time. 

“Have you thought about-” Jinyoung was cut off with the car honk outside. “Ah. The driver’s here. C’mon Mina, we’ll be late.”

Jinyoung didn’t spare Nayeon another look and went on his way outside. Mina however, gave Nayeon an apologetic look before following Jinyoung. Despite Nayeon smiling at Mina to ensure she’s alright, she thought of what the couple were fighting about last night. It was obvious that it was about her. Maybe it’s better to go back as soon as possible since the last thing she wanted was already happening- to complicate the lives of the people from her old life. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Yes, Kim Dahyun-ssi.” Mina answered. “I will look into it. Thank you.” she ended the call with her secretary. 

“What was that about?” Jinyoung, sitting beside her in the car, asked.

“There’s an error in the pending proposal of Injeong Company”

“Ah for our branch in Gangnam?”

“Yeah”

“Did they send the proposal today?”

“Yeah, a while ago.”

“How many pending proposals are there for Gangnam again?”

“It’s the first one, why?” 

“Hmm” Jinyoung teared her gaze off of Mina who’s not even looking at him. “We have to up our game then. We need more ideas to ensure the branch on Gangnam is authentic as well” 

Mina didn’t even bother to respond. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


Mina decided to go home earlier than usual in hopes of talking with Nayeon even though she hadn't thought about what to actually say. To her disappointment, she came home to an empty house. At first she wondered where the maids were but then she remembered that it was their day off, leaving her and their resting driver at the staff’s lounge the only ones in the house. Instead of pondering about it too much, Mina tried reading a book in their living room in front of a blazing fireplace. 

A couple of hours later, she got excited when the front door behind her opened. As quick as lightning, her excitement washed off when she saw her husband instead of the girl she’s been waiting for. 

“Minaaa” Jinyoung called, slightly tripping on an invisible hurdle on his way to the living room

Mina swiftly catched him before falling completely. The smell of alcohol tickled her sense of smell. “You reek” 

Jinyoung lazily smiled at her, trying to stand up with the help of Mina. 

“I didn’t know working overtime as a CEO includes being drunk” she said with an annoyed tone

“Aish” Jinyoung pushed Mina slightly to carry himself to the couch. Mina insisted on helping him though. 

He lazily dropped on the couch, accidentally dragging Mina with him. Mina’s arms are propped on the top of the back pillows while Jinyoung’s hands are clenched on Mina’s navy blue button up shirt. 

“Jinyoung-”

Jinyoung harshly opened Mina’s shirt without warning, revealing her lacy black bra. A button flew out but it’s not one of her concerns as of the moment.

“What the hell?!” Mina covered herself in an instant after looking down at her slightly revealed chest. 

Jinyoung let out a maniacal laughter that Mina had to take a step back. 

“You were with her!” He said, pointing a finger to Mina. “That’s why you were missing! You lied about the proposals because you received the first one this morning!” Jinyoung tried to stand up but he instantly collapsed back on the couch. “You were fucking her” he exclaimed weakly

Mina looked down on her shirt that she’s currently holding together. Nayeon left evidence. A lot. All over her chest. Fresh and purple.

Mina remained mum. 

“God! I knew I should’ve kicked her out the moment I saw her!” He retorted, looking at Mina who had her head down. “Was it fun?! Did you enjoy it?!” Jinyoung was now successful in standing up. “Did it feel good?! Did it satisfy you?!”

Mina couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yes! It was the best sex I’ve ever had!” 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. He’s now breathing more heavily, resisting the urge to destroy everything within reach. “You bitch! How could you?! You’re unbelievable!” 

“I’m unbelievable?! After everything you’ve done?”

“I did that brat a favor!”

“By taking everything from her?”

Jinyoung was taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. 

“Your- your father will be very upset about this” he uttered slowly. Evident of losing the argument. 

“Here we go again,” Mina sighed, one hand resting on her hips. “Aren’t you tired?” 

“Why would I be? I’m not done yet.” He said as collected as ever, “It’s easy anyway. Do everything that your superior likes and you’ll get what you want in the end. If only you could do the same for me.”

“That makes you a dog” 

Mina and Jinyoung immediately turned their heads to the voice. It was Nayeon, emerging from the hallway leading to the front door. Mina suddenly felt weak. 

“Ah. Talking of the literal devil” Jinyoung clapped his hands slowly at the same time shaking his head out of amusement. “Great timing. As always” 

“I treated you like a brother” Nayeon’s voice cracked but she’s trying her best to remain composed in front of the couple. 

“Brother?! You treat me like that so you can get ahead of me!” 

“Not everything’s a competition, Jinyoung.” 

“Really?” He asked, dragging himself next to Mina. “Because last time I checked...” he casually rested her hands on Mina’s hips, pulling her harshly. “I won.” Mina however, shoved his hand away after. 

“Did you really?” Nayeon raised a brow. 

Jinyoung scoffed “Yes. Really.” He crossed his arms to his chest. “If you want to know so badly, make her choose then.” 

“What?” Mina suddenly spoke up. 

“Choose. Mina.” Jinyoung said, smirking after. “Me, your husband that can give and take everything, or that brat who can ditch you anytime for another life” 

Mina let her eyes travel to Nayeon. She remained composed like she was positive of Mina choosing her. Mina, however, felt like she was walking in tight rope. One wrong move and she’ll fall. But that doesn’t matter when she’s now given a chance to walk away. It’s the way out she’s been looking for her entire life. 

Nayeon. Nayeon. Nayeon. 

  
  


Mina wanted to choose Nayeon. 

  
  


It’s Nayeon.

  
  


But Mina remained still. 

  
  


It’s Nayeon. But it’s too risky. 

  
  


It’s Nayeon. But her father might disown her. 

  
  


It’s Nayeon. But Jinyoung could destroy both their lives again. 

  
  


It’s Nayeon. But Mina’s too weak to choose her. 

She let her head down to avoid the expectant eyes waiting for her. 

  
  


“See” Jinyoung cackled, struggling to keep himself up with how blurry his vision has become. “She chose me.” he said before bursting into another laughter. 

Nayeon’s eyes were glossy. She needed to hide before her tears could involuntarily fall. She nodded a few times, before swiftly heading upstairs. A loud thud was heard downstairs when she reached her room, guessing that it was Jinyoung considering how drunk he looked but Nayeon honestly doesn’t give a single ounce of care right now. 

She came back downstairs wearing a backpack with her suitcase in hand, seeing Mina tend Jinyoung who’s lying on the couch with a wet towel. When Mina saw Nayeon, she hurriedly gathered herself to walk over to her, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes after what she had done. 

“Nayeon I-” Mina started

But Nayeon wasn’t having any of it. “It’s okay. It’s better this way” 

“No- you’re leaving-” 

“I should” Nayeon cut her off again. Eager to finish the conversation before she can break down again. 

Nayeon forced a smile then started walking to the front door. “Wait. Can you- please... just wait” Mina’s voice cracked, making Nayeon face her again. 

“For what, Mina?” 

“I… I don’t know. Just wait” 

“That’s just being selfish, Mina”

“I know. Just please wait” 

“Nothing good came out when I placed myself back to your lives” 

“Nothing?” Mina gazed directly into Nayeon's eyes. “You mean I’m just one of the girls you screw around with?” 

“That’s not what I meant” 

Nayeon wanted to wipe away the tears falling down on Mina’s cheeks so she clenched her fists to stop her from doing so.

She can’t.

She has no place. 

Mina didn’t choose her. 

“I’ll hold no grudge with your choice. Just- just know that you deserve better” Nayeon whispered, hoping that it was enough for Mina to hear. She turned her back to leave as the cold breeze welcomed her when she opened the front door. 

“It’s always easy for you to just leave everything behind huh”

Nayeon had to pause briefly. She wanted to explain. To tell Mina everything before disappearing again. 

“It’s not.” she said, considering that it was her final words, before walking away. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Nayeon, that's enough” Jeongyeon grabbed the shot glass from Nayeon. They’re currently in Nayeon’s favorite bar.

“She looks awful” 

“Yeah it’s been 3 months now, she’s still getting drunk over that Myoui” 

“I can hear you two you know” Nayeon glared at Sana and Jeongyeon as she turned to face them. “And I’m not drunk” she stole the shot glass from Jeongyeon’s hand and gulped it in one go. “And she’s not Myoui anymore. It’s Park” 

Sana sighed, resting her hand on Jeongyeon’s hips to encourage her girlfriend to at least say something. 

“Can we get 3 more rounds here?” Jeongyeon asked the bartender, earning a grin from Nayeon and a glare from Sana. “Drink to your heart’s content one last time. Promise me you’ll move on after this” she said to Nayeon.

With a sad smile, Nayeon nodded.

-

  
  


Why didn’t you choose me?

  
  


-

  
  


When will I get over you?

  
  


-

  
  


Sleeping with someone else feels wrong.

  
  


-

  
  


Have you moved on?

  
  


-

  
  


Birds are chirping amidst the cool air in the Central Park. Nayeon skipped a day’s work to have free time for herself after the countless gigs Jeongyeon has given her for the last 3 months of moving on from that person who shall not be named. It’s been exactly 6 months since she last saw her. Well, physically. She’s in Nayeon's dream all the goddamn time like a lifetime curse or maybe a broken record that plays over and over again is a more accurate analogy. Nayeon even wonders at night if she’ll ever get over someone like her, causing her to not sleep a wink most of the time. 

It’s a normal late Wednesday afternoon for everyone in the park. There are kids running around on the grass field Nayeon just passed by, a couple of people jogging, and most are either just sitting down on benches or walking around. She headed to her favorite place in the park which is the bow bridge. It’s the most calming and healing place for her right now. 

She inhaled the lake’s scent as she watched the people in boats pass by underneath. Quite envious of the couple being all lovey dovey but she didn’t let that bother her too much and instead roamed her eyes around. She saw an old couple beside her, taking pictures of each other. 

“Excuse me, hi.” Nayeon initiated. “Do you want me to take a picture of you?” 

The couple smiled warmly as they agreed to let Nayeon take their picture. 

“Here” Nayeon returned the camera beaming as well. 

A light tap on her shoulder was felt from behind. 

“Can you take my picture as well?” the voice said before Nayeon could even turn. 

She was ready to say yes to the request but the sweet accented english of the voice made her think so otherwise. 

Nayeon turned around slowly to see Mina with her phone out. 

6 months.

6 months of trying to forget that stupid smile. 

6 months of trying to forget the moles littered like stars on that face. 

6 months of trying to forget that angelic voice. 

6 months of trying to forget Mina.

Yet all it took was 6 seconds for Nayeon to disregard those months and go back to square one. She’d go back to feel her again. To kiss her. To tell her how much she means to her. To maybe even turn everything around with a little persuasion. 

Nayeon smiled, taking her phone.  _ Hold no grudges. Hold no grudges. Hold no grudges. _ She thought. 

Mina backed away and posed for the picture. 

“Thanks,” Mina said while retrieving her phone. Looking at Nayeon again is much harder than she thought it would. “Aren’t you going to ask how I found you?”

Nayeon shrugged. “Coincidence. I’m not here often” 

“Jeongyeon’s a great guesser then” 

Nayeon hummed as she returned to her position, elbows on the guardrail of the bridge. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here?” 

“Closure?” Nayeon asked, not bothering to look at the girl who trailed beside her.

“Nayeon-”

“I’m trying to move on, Mina.” Nayeon cut her off. “You coming here isn’t doing anything good for me. I’m just going to remember everything I’m trying to forget.”

“Then don't,” Mina said firmly. It was enough for Nayeon to turn her head and face her. “Don’t forget. Please.” 

Nayeon is just watching her mumly. 

“I’m sorry it took me forever. I had to arrange the divorce papers”

That rang Nayeon’s ear.

“It got approved though. Attorney Hirai was excellent in defending me”

Nayeon’s still there blinking wordlessly.

“I’m a free woman.” Mina smiled. 

Nayeon felt like dreaming. If ever, she doesn’t want it to end.

“Nayeon” Mina held her hand, assuring Nayeon that this isn’t one of her dreams. “I’m sorry for not choosing you. I was scared. But I’m not so scared anymore. Fuck everything. I just want to be with you.”

“Your father” Nayeon finally responded.

“Might disown me.” Mina showed her another gummy smile. “I care more about what you think” 

“Your job” 

“I never liked that job anyway” 

“Jinyoung” 

“Will probably be after us” she snickered “As long as I have you, I don’t mind” 

Mina scooted closer to wrap her arms above Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon, out of instinct, let her hands rest on Mina’s waist.

“Nayeon” Mina called, searching for something in Nayeon’s eyes. “Can we start over? Just you and me this time?” 

Nayeon pulled her waist closer.

“Took you long enough to ask” 

Just in time for the slanting rays of the setting sun to give a warm orange tinge to the sky, reflecting both their faces as they share a kiss full of love, It’s Nayeon and Mina in their own little world in the center of Central Park’s bow bridge. 

**Fin.**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung's character wasn't supposed to turn out that way but I guess this version was better than what I originally planned lolol 
> 
> -I'm inluv with minayeon in fics so I'm probably gon start on another! Next will be a multichapter :>
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Let me know your thoughts so I can write better <3
> 
> Find me on twt: @Nabongshi1


End file.
